The following description relates to a tool for tensioning, cutting and/or punching a hose clamp or band and an attachment for the tool for tensioning, cutting and/or punching the band.
Hoses are often connected to fittings using cam and groove fittings that require a clamp or band to be secured around the hose to secure the hose to the fitting. One example of such a hose to fitting connection is on the end of a water transfer hose.
A typical hose clamp includes a band that is formed into a loop or circle and a seal that holds the loop. The seal encircles the overlapped courses of band. To secure the band onto the hose, a tail end of the band is bent up against the edge of the seal (forming a J-seal) and is cut just beyond the J-seal.
One known tool is described and disclosed in Marelin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,726 and includes a screw actuated drive which can be fitted to a hand-held drill. One drawback to such a device is that the tool requires the user to hammer the seal closed and to return a gripper portion to a home position to remove the band and to tension a subsequent band. In addition, there is no consistent way in which to determine the initial tension of the band on the hose.
Another tool is a manual tool in which a lead screw is used to facilitate tensioning. In this tool, again, there is no way in which to determine whether proper tension has been reached. In addition, if the lead screw has been fully threaded but tension has not yet been reached, the gripper has to be reset to complete tensioning.
Other tools have limited take up and/or can only be used in low tension systems. In other tools, tension in the band may be released or reduced when the band is either cut or moved to a position to be cut and/or sealed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool or an attachment for the tool for tensioning, cutting, and/or sealing a hose clamp or band while minimizing tension loss in a clamping loop formed by the band. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a tool or attachment for the tool to punch the seal on a hose clamp or band while the band is tensioned. Further still, it may be desirable to provide interchangeable attachments for the tool to perform different functions, such as tensioning, cutting, sealing and/or punching.